Last Chance
by AradiaLoveless
Summary: Sarah wonders and when the Goblins tell her something she takes a chance...two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the Labyrinth..though I wish I could own the Goblin King. XD

* * *

"Fear me, Love Me, Do as I say, and I will be your slave."

Gasping awake, Sarah Williams tried to banish the image of the Goblin King from her mind. It had been six years since that fateful night in which she wished away her younger brother and had traversed the Labyrinth, and it had impacted Sarah more than she knew. Sarah had grown up after defeating the Goblin King; she put away her toys and costumes and buckled down on her schoolwork. She also babysat Toby without complaint when Karen asked her to.

Even though Sarah grew up she didn't want to lose her imagination and that certain childhood innocence, she still kept her fairy tale books on her shelves and contacted her Labyrinth friends whenever she had time. Sarah had even made some new friends with a few goblins that came to see the Champion of the Labyrinth, though she didn't care for the mess they made when she found them in her apartment the first time.

Sarah had lost the selfish attitude and became more mature over the years but was still a child at heart. There were only two things that still bothered Sarah. That even though she was comfortable in her world, she still felt like she didn't belong in it, and the intense loneliness that she could feel whenever she thought about her life in her world. Even though she had friends from college and friends from her work, it still didn't fill that void.

Glancing at her alarm clock on the nightstand Sarah saw that it was only four in the morning. Sarah knew there was no way she would be able to go back to sleep, she was glad that it was her day off and she could take a nap later that day. Rolling out of her warm bed Sarah made her way toward the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Reaching in the cupboard past Squib, the goblin who always slept there, Sarah grabbed the tea bags. While she was standing there waiting for the water to boil, Sarah noticed a small terra cotta pot sitting on her counter. Upon closer inspection she noticed that the pot was a little chipped but in surprisingly good condition, unlike its contents. It seemed to be nothing but a twig shoved deeply into dirt. Turning back to Squib, she poked him awake to question him about the pot.

"We brought its for Lady." replied Squib

"Yes, but why? What was the reason?"

"Cuz we likes Lady." Squib said yawning.

"Well, tell them all thank you for me later." Shutting the cupboard she let the little goblin go back to sleep.

Sarah even now couldn't understand the little goblin in her cupboard, ever since she had made friends with him she noticed that all he really ever did was find some little nook and go to sleep. At first he had tried to lay claim on one of her dressers, Sarah had been fine with it until she saw him wearing one of her bras for a hat. After that Sarah told Squib to find somewhere else to claim. She always wondered why he never returned to the Underground at night like all the other goblins who visited only during the day. The thought that maybe **HE** was behind it thrilled and scared her. Sighing, the images of **HIM** raced through her mind making her want to weep. Settling herself down on the sofa Sarah decided to actually think about him instead of banishing it from her mind like she usually did.

What was it about him that she missed so much? Why was she always dreaming about him? Was it him doing everything? Was he behind the dream?

That dream was always the same, it never changed. The first time it happened was exactly one year to the day when she had gone to Labyrinth, at first Sarah thought this dream would only happen once considering the day. When it happened the next year on the same day Sarah thought that maybe it would only occur on that day every year. It wasn't until after her eighteenth birthday that the dream started occurring more often, now it played out at least once a week.

Though that dream always made her wake up early and feel tired and lonely the rest of day, she couldn't bring herself to resent it. It was the only way for her to see his face without calling for him. While she did want to call him, she just couldn't gather up enough courage to actually bring the words out of her mouth. Would he be angry at her if she did? Would he try to get revenge if she called? Sarah wondered all these things but her biggest was if he really did love her or if that last line was one last trick. There was only one thing she knew was true. That she, Sarah Williams was in love with Jareth, the Goblin King.

Glimpsing the clock Sarah saw that it was time to get ready for her day of errands. Setting down her tea cup Sarah banished the thoughts of Jareth to the back of her mind and tried to ignore the pain in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking in the door Sarah was greeted by the sight of at least fifty goblins dancing to music that was pumping out of her TV. She always knew that she would come one day to regret the decision of showing the goblins how to turn on the TV and get to the music channel. Yet, every time she had a stressful day at college or at work the sight of goblins constantly cheered her up. Though she was astounded by the number of them all, for there were never more than twenty in her house at one time. Curious, Sarah snatched the remote from a small goblin hand and clicked off the TV.

"Why Lady turn off telly-vision? asked a small goblin by the name of Squee.

"Don't worry Squee; you'll have it back in a minute. I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Yes lady?"

"Why are there so many more goblins here today?

"Kingy sad and told us to leave him be."

"Why is the king sad? asked Sarah, trying not to sound too interested.

"Kingy always sad or mad, has been since Lady left. Kingy no sing or dance anymore. Kingy no kick us anymore." replied Squee sounding a little sad himself.

"Lady? Which Lady?"

Sarah could feel a small trickle of hope snaking its way into her heat.

"You, Lady."

"Ohhh…ummm...okay. Thank you Squee. Here you go." Sarah numbly replied and handing the remote back to the goblin.

Blindly turning her back on fifty dancing goblins, Sarah made her way to her room thinking about everything Squee said.

_Could it be true?_

_Does he really love me like I love him? Or was he just sad and mad because she beat his Labyrinth?_

Pulling out her desk chair and sitting down Sarah thought there was only one way to find out. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply she said the words that she had dreamed about saying since she was seventeen.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and see me right now!"

Never once daring to open her eyes Sarah held her breath waiting for a crack of thunder or the tickle of glitter caressing her cheek to announce his presence. After a few minutes with no sign of him Sarah released a shaky breath while pushing her palms against her eyelids to hold back the tears. Before that moment Sarah never knew how harsh rejection could be.

"I guess he really does hate me." whispered Sarah to herself.

"Now why would you say that, precious?" said a smooth slightly accented voice right behind Sarah.

Hearing his voice say that pet name Sarah found that she couldn't help the small smile that was forming on her lips.

"Is there a reason why you wanted to see me Sarah?" asked Jareth slipping back into his cool, aloof mask after she had not answered him.

"I wanted to ask you a question, your highness."

"Your Highness? That's new, but about your question. Ask away precious."

Noticing that her eyes were still closed and she had yet to turn around, Sarah squeezed her eyes tighter and squared her shoulders. This was it.

"Did you mean it or was it one last trick on your part?" She whispered quietly.

Sarah hoped she wouldn't have to define what "it" meant. Those words were painful to think about without knowing the meaning behind them. Yet, she knew by the sudden tension in the room that he knew exactly what she was talking about. That last conversation.

"Sarah, turn around and look at me." Jareth said in a slight commanding tone.

Breathing deeply one more time, Sarah spun around to face the Goblin King.

Looking up, Sarah's emerald eyes met the Goblin King's bright blue eyes with those mismatched pupils. What Sarah saw in his eyes seemed to make her heart race and stop at the same moment. She saw plainly the love and desperation, the fear of rejection and desire in them.

"You read the book precious, you know the answer."

"Even after six years?"

"Yes."

Breathing a sigh of relief Sarah ran to embrace Jareth.

"I love you Jareth."

"And I you. My precious Sarah." Jareth whispered back lovingly while leaning down to capture her lips.


End file.
